The True Nature of Sasagawa Kyoko
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: Sasagawa Kyoko isn't as innocent as she seems. Hiding behind her sweet, loveable facade is her true nature. One day, a foreign exchange student goes to live with the Sasagawas, but realizes the truth behind Sasagawa Kyoko's true nature. A battle of undetected caustic remarks and others...who will be the ultimate victor? Adopted from Paigecat.
1. Best beginningnot

_**[Prologue: Best beginning…not]**_

Everyone expected her to be a sweet, innocent and naïve girl. Of course, she couldn't disappoint them, but she was beginning to hate keeping up this façade. The Sasagawa Kyoko that was the school's idol contrasted greatly with the _real_ Sasagawa Kyoko, but no-one knew that.

Until _she_ came.

Chel Cortez.

That girl that was so similar to her, yet so different at the same time.

They had almost the same scores for almost all the subjects. An 'A' for Japanese, English, Social Studies, Music, Art and Home Economics; a 'B' for Physical Education. But as far as academics were concerned, that was where the similarities ended. Chel could score an 'A' for Mathematics and Science almost effortlessly, while she had to slog away at assessment books just to scrape a 'B' – and it wasn't even a _high_ 'B'.

_Oh, how she hated her._

And that wasn't even all. Their personalities – the _real_ one, anyway – were similar, almost too similar, yet the other was able to do anything she liked, any way she liked, any time she liked. But she couldn't, or her façade would be ruined.

_Now if only that girl could just go and die._

But no, the teacher had to assign that girl to stay at her home – hers, out of all the students in the school! – seeing as she was the kind, sweet, innocent school idol. When they were first introduced, her parents had immediately taken a liking to that girl. And she had even requested oh-so-nicely to call her "Kyoko" and for her to call her "Chel", pronounced "Che-lu", with a cold smile on her face. Of course, her parents didn't notice, but they were taking note of _her_ reaction. So she did the only thing she could: Accept the other's request, all the while smiling sweetly but glaring at the same time.

_That girl deserved a fate worse than death._


	2. The New Foreign Student

_**[Chapter 1: The new foreign student]**_

_For this story, I guess I'll alternate POVs. So odd-numbered chapters will be in Chel's POV, while even-numbered ones will be in Kyoko's…probably._

* * *

"_How soon can you come over?" _I sigh. The old man could be very pushy when he wanted things to get done.

"I'll head there straight away…provided you pay for my expenses. That is, my air fare and lodging. Lord knows you people are rich enough." He chuckles at my reply, but agrees.

"_So are you, but I did call up for a favour. Well, anything for Ivan's daughter."_

A smile tugs at my lips as I thank him once again, while he chuckles. That familiar chuckle that reminded me of the person himself, so filled with warmth and care, that I totally missed the small signs of an impending tradegic mess.

* * *

"How did I get myself into this mess…?" I mutter, standing outside the classroom 2A.

As soon as I arrived in Japan, I didn't have time to find my new apartment. Heck, I didn't have time to do _anything_ before a raven-haired prefect with a tiny yellow bird chirping "Hibari, Hibari~" dragged me all the way to Namimori Middle. At the gates, I finally lost my cool and attempted to break his wrist, but he shoved me against the gates so forcefully that I ended up gasping for breath.

"Don't ever let me catch you doing something stupid, herbivore." He glared at me. "The only reason why you're here is because the omnivore asked. Now head up to the office."

I roll my eyes and confidently walked into the school building, having memorized the building plans beforehand. The receptionist gave me a uniform – complete with short skirt and bow – that I quickly changed into before heading up to class. Well, I should make a good first impression. Even though I happen to dislike bows. Oh well.

"Class, today we have a new foreign exchange student. Please welcome her." The teacher announces, and I walk in. But even as I do, I feel a sharp glare, and I discreetly look around, pretending to memorize the faces of my new classmates. Surprisingly enough, it came from a sweet-looking girl sitting near the center of the class – short honey-brown hair and eyes.

"_Good morning, my name is Chel Cortez and I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am from Britain, and this is my first time studying in a school. I hope that you will take care of me."_

It was only after I finished my little "speech" that I realised I had spoken in English. And it was evident from the confused faces of the class that few understood what I had just said.

"_Speak in Japanese, you stupid woman."_ A silver-haired guy spoke. I turn my attention to him and immediately recognise him, but a small smile tugs at my lips. One other person in the class understood me, though. Her honey-brown eyes flash in recognition but she remains silent. How curious…

"I apologise. I am still not used to speaking Japanese yet, and I beg your pardon. Well, my name is Chel Cortez and I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am from Britain, and I was homeschooled before this. As such, this is my first time in a school and I hope that all of you will take care of me." I smile my 'idol smile' at the class, and I'm not surprised to see some boys looking star-struck.

"Well, you can sit next to Sasagawa-san." The teacher – Nezu, if I remember correctly – says, and the honey brown-haired girl raises her hand.

Even as Nezu starts the lesson, Sasagawa smiles at me. "It's nice to meet you, Cortez-san."

"Please, do call me Chel." I give her one of my neon smiles – on and off again. "But what was with that icy glare earlier, Ms. Idol?" A smirk slowly widens as I sense her getting uncomfortable.

"You must have been mistaken, Chel-san." Came her curt answer, and she quickly turns to face the front. I chuckle softly, turning to face the front as well.

"_You know, Sasagawa…just because I'm blonde doesn't mean that I'm dumb. Far from it."_

Her eyes widen slightly but she keeps her composure. I'm impressed. But if she wants to play with fire, then so be it. We'll see just who gets burned first.


End file.
